the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Archive of "Doctors, dentists in govt hospitals promoted", The Straits Times, 5 July 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Doctors, dentists in govt hospitals promoted FORTY-NINE government doctors and two dentists have been promoted with effect from April 1 1985. Of the 49 doctors, 48 were promoted from registrars to senior registrars. The doctors are specialists in internal medicine, paediatrics, psychiatry, microbiology, htstopathology or the study of the microscopic structure of diseased tissues, and forensic pathology. Some of them are dermatologists, specialists in cardiology, renal medicine, and diagnostic radiology. Some of the doctors are in general surgery obstetrics and gynaecology, anaesthesia, orthopaedic surgery, rardiothoracic surgery neurosurgery, ear, nose and throat surgery plastic surgery, ophthalmology and public health. 10 to be interviewed Both dentists who were promoted from dental registrar to senior dental registrar, specialised in oral surgery. Among those promoted to senior registrars are the Prime Minister's daughter, Dr (Miss) Lee Wei Ling, a paediatrician, and dermatologist Dr K. V. Ratnam, from the Middle Road Hospital, the doctor who discovered the first three carriers of the Aids-related virus In Singapore. A medical officer, Dr Widjaja Kusuma was promoted to registrar. The Ministry said that 10 doctors would be interviewed again after 12 months for consideration for promotion to the grade of senior registrar. Another six doctors and a dental registrar will be interviewed for promotion to the grade of senior registrar on their return from overseas courses. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *"Doctors, dentists in govt hospitals promoted", The Straits Times, 5 July 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles